This invention relates generally to the field of hand-held liquid dispensers of a type used, for example in the spraying of liquid insecticides, fungicides, window cleaning solutions, and the like. More particularly, it is directed to the position of an improved means permitting the user to conveniently make a solution from a premeasured liquid concentrate without the necessity of contacting the materials used, and without danger of spillage.
It is known in the art to provide dispensers containing a concentrate of soluble materials which are engaged in line with a liquid conduit in such manner that a discreet amount of concentrate is mixed with the liquid as it flows past the point of engagement. The concentrate is usually in solid form and is effectively dissolved in a continuous manner at a desired rate.
It is also known to provide watering cans and the like having means incorporating a dispenser for a concentrate, such as powdered soap which is discharged into water contained in the can on a cyclic basis.
To the best of my knowledge, the prior art includes no provision for a user to mix small quantities of solutes within a hand-held container filled with water or the like using capsule-like charges of solute for immediate use at predetermined concentrations, and in which the container is refillable when the mixed contents thereof have been exhausted.